


"Cold Water" - [Chris Evans - October/Halloween one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Halloween, October, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Captain Chris Evans and his wife and kids find themselves in different parts of an unknown island after their boat wrecked. No one should ever set foot in that strange place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a short film script i wrote 3 years ago. I had to change it for the blog, but i want to direct this baby one day.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[[ Ambience ]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGIXT7ce3vQ)

* * *

_1935._

The sun shines bright above the crashing waves, it makes them glisten.

A woman comes out of the water gasping for air but the rough sea pulls her in again, and she struggles to reach the surface. It takes all her strength and will to live to swim to the shore but she does so successfully until she’s able to stand up and walk towards the beach. She’s wearing a brown floral dress, the skirt ripped at some places, her knees covered in bruises and few scratches with fresh blood. The water pressure had spun her, pushed and pulled her, and caused her body to collide with rocks.

She’s holding a locket in her right hand. There’s a picture of a little boy and a little girl on each side of it. Her wet feet finally touch the dry sand and she falls to her knees, putting her hands on the ground and letting out a sharp sob as she crawls forward. As she keeps moving, her right hand suddenly lands on a tiny foot and she looks up to find her little boy standing before her, and the little girl beside him.

The woman pulls both kids into a tight embrace, holding back the tears.

 _“Is daddy coming?”_ he asks.

The woman stares back at the ocean. The image of the accident floods her mind and it makes her head hurt, so she shuts her eyes briefly before looking at her son.

 _“He’ll be back in a while. Come”._ She answers offering a hand to each kid.

The three of them venture into the dense vegetation of the island.

* * *

3 days have gone by.

The mother and her children have managed to survive with what the oddly quiet island has to offer. She’s returned to the beach every morning to look for her husband, but he’s nowhere to be seen. She can’t help but think him dead. It’s a miracle she and her kids made it. The thought of being alone at the current time and unknown place terrifies her. What inhabits this island? Or is it deserted? Whatever the answer, they’re both frightening.

She’s been lying to them. Telling them she’s spoken to their father, using a conch as a telephone and telling them it is magic. The kids know their father’s a sailor, one of the best. And he’s told them bedtime stories… he’s traveled the seven seas, hunted Moby Dick, and defeated a giant octopus; their father is their hero.

 _“Are we going to eat fruit again, mom?”_ The little girl asks sounding exhausted.

She forces a smile for her sake.

_“Remember what your father said last time he called. Fruit-“_

_“We’ll keep us strong so we can build a boat”_ The children chant in unison.

 _“And?”_ The mother encourages

 _“And run away from the monsters of the island”._ They add.

 _“That’s right”_ she says warmly.

They keep walking, looking for new fruit trees to feed of.

 _“What kind of monsters?”_ The little girl asks.

 _“I bet they’re giant polar bears!”_ The boy exclaims.

 _“Don’t be so loud or you’ll attract them”_ The mother warns playfully.

The girl frowns and holds her mother’s hand tighter.

_“Mom, I’m scared”._

_“Just keep walking, kids. We’ll be fine.”_

* * *

A man is lying unconscious on the sand; Captain Christopher Evans.

The tide rises and splashes his face, waking him up. He puts his hands on each side of his head to push himself up, but he grimaces. He kneels and brings his fingertips to his right temple. He touches the dry blood on his head and gasps, wondering how long he’s been unconscious. He checks himself to discover his gun holster is still attached to his belt but the gun’s on the ground, to his right.

His eyes wander around the beach and land on a wrecked boat, the sight of it makes him jump to his feet, ignoring the dizziness and profound pain he’s in, to approach it. The boat still has a few of his belongings in it; a rope, a compass, the leather bag his wife had brought, the same one he had used to keep his maps safe.

He pulled them out, looked at his surroundings to try to find north, east, west and south.

 _“What happened?”_ he wonders. His head is throbbing from the injury. It almost makes it impossible for him to remember. The kids had been begging him nonstop for weeks to take them sailing. He planned the trip with his wife, and the boat had sailed on a beautiful morning. _“How did we get here?”._

Christopher glances at the map. Their journey wasn’t going to be complicated. He decided to go south that day, he always went north or west but he thought south was the way to go, he’d turn the boat around and go home after a few hours. It was all a blur.

The map was suddenly stained. A drop of blood had fallen from his nose to strike it. He wiped it but there was no more, only that single drop. Christopher looked where it had landed and his eyes went wide. He had crossed a boundary. The red dotted line every sailor drew on their maps. There were tales among seamen… the Bermuda triangle, mermaids and other creatures, secret islands.

No one really believed those tales but a wise man wouldn’t risk it. Christopher got distracted, he never looked at the map, entirely trusting his knowledge, and perhaps his ego had driven him to dangerous territory; the island wasn’t on the map, in its place, was his blood.

If the stories he had heard were true… he would never leave the island.

The tide brings a small shoe to the shore, and when Christopher glances at it, his heart breaks into a million pieces. He inches towards it, his feet touch the sea again, and he slowly bends down to grab it. He falls to his knees thinking about his daughter, his boy, his wife. A Molotov cocktail of sadness and anger shatters within him, and he sobs sharply; he’s lost his family.

He screams his wife’s name at the top of his lungs, straining every vocal cord as tears run down his cheeks. The guilt is eating him alive. His carelessness cost him what he loved the most. He crawls back out of the water, desperate, reaching for the gun. They’re gone. There’s no way out. No reason to live. End the suffering quick. He cocks it, points it to his temple, and pulls the trigger.

* * *

The woman and her children are finished eating. It took them a while to find a fruit tree; they had to go deeper into the island. As they keep walking hand in hand, a loud noise startles them; a gun has been fired not too far away.

 _“Dad!”_ The little girl screeches at the top of her lungs.

 _“Shh! We’re not supposed to scream remember?”_ The boy scolds in a whisper.

The mother stares at the sky wide eyed, trying to listen to something else that will lead her to her husband.

 _“Dad!”_ The girl screams again.

But when her mother covers her mouth, it’s too late.

A flock of birds fly off the tall trees, and once they’re gone, a deafening silence surrounds them. Each of them can hear their hearts beating in their ears, their ragged breaths. They’re frozen in place. On the floor, something moves among the bushes. Steps. Something’s getting closer.

The mother puts her arms around her children, bringing them closer to her.

The last thing they hear is a beast’s guttural growl.

* * *

Christopher’s dead body lands on the sand after the gunshot, in the same position he woke up. The gun is right next to him.

The moment has been reset; he will wake up again in a few hours.

He and his family will keep on reliving this moment, dying in the same way over and over again, _an infinite loop in the unknown and cursed island._


End file.
